Lettre à mon père
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: Etre le fils d'un des Trois Grands, ce n'est pas simple, Percy Jackson peut en témoigner. D'autant plus que les Dieux de l'Olympe ne se montrent guère proches de leurs enfants sang-mêlés. Troublé, Percy décide d'écrire une lettre à son père, Poséidon, pour lui avouer tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur, comme une bouteille à la mer...


**Bonjour à tous !**

Voici un petit one-shot qui trainait sur mon ordi depuis un certain temps et que j'avais oublié dans un coin. Je me suis donc décidée à le poster, j'epère qu'il vous plaira. Pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fic Seconde Chance, sachez que je suis dessus, le chapitre 7 est pratiquement terminé, je le posterai bientôt (c'est pas trop tôt, me direz-vous) et je vous préviens, ça va bouger ! Mais revenons à cet OS. J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aurez tout autant plaisir à le lire.

 **Disclamers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Rick Riordan.Seule l'histoire m'appartiens et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Très bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve à la fin !**

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Papa,_

 _Tu ne liras probablement jamais cette lettre puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de te la donner, mais il fallait, ou plutôt, j'avais besoin de te l'écrire._

 _Plus jeune, je me suis posé tant de questions sur toi, je voulais te connaître, te voir, te parler. Mais chaque fois que je posais des questions à Maman, son regard se perdait dans l'horizon et son sourire devenait triste. Elle répondait vaguement. Elle disait que tu étais beau, que tu étais doux, pleins de bonté. Que je te ressemblais, que j'avais les mêmes yeux verts que toi, le même regard rieur et les mêmes cheveux sombres. Je ne t'avais jamais vu, et pourtant j'étais heureux à l'idée de te ressembler, ne serait que vaguement._

 _Je demandais à Maman où tu étais, je demandais pourquoi tu ne venais jamais me voir. Elle m'a répondu que tu étais perdu en mer. Que vous vous étiez aimé. Que tu m'aimais. Avec les années, en grandissant, j'ai compris que cela faisait de la peine à Maman quand je l'interrogeais ainsi. Alors j'ai arrêté. Je ne posais plus de questions sur toi._

 _Parfois je t'en voulais. D'être parti, que se soit en mer ou ailleurs. De nous avoir abandonné Maman et moi. On vivait avec ce porc de Gabi. Et je ne comprenais pas. Comment une femme comme ma mère, si belle, si généreuse, si digne d'être une reine, se retrouvait-elle avec un minable, un salaud de la pire espèce ? Elle méritait tellement mieux ! J'aurai voulu grandir avec un père à mes côtés, et non pas avec ce salopard de Gabi ! Lui qui me battait lorsque Maman était au travail, lui qui considérait ma mère comme une servante, une esclave. Je n'ai jamais dit à Maman que Gabi me battait. Je ne voulais pas lui causer de soucis, elle était tellement prise par son travail, pour que je ne manque de rien. Quand à Gabi, il s'arrangeait toujours pour me frapper à des endroits où ça ne se verrait pas. J'étais résistant, il s'en donnait à coeur joie et moi je me forçais à faire bonne figure face à Maman._

 _Et puis un jour, j'ai appris la vérité. Tu étais un dieu. Poséidon, dieu de la Mer et des Fleuves. J'étais donc un demi-dieu, un sang-mêlé. Ça semblait si irréel et pourtant... ça expliquait tout. Toute ma vie à été chamboulée. Puis on m'a parlé de la promesse des Trois Grands. J'avais enfin un père, et on m'apprenait que j'étais une erreur, que je ne devrais pas exister. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, et toi qui étais déjà en conflit avec Zeus à ce moment là, ça ne devait guère être mieux. J'en suis même venu à me demander pourquoi tu m'avais revendiqué. Quand je suis parti en quête pour retrouver l'éclair de Zeus, et par la même occasion, pour prouver mon innocence du vol duquel on m'accusait, j'espérais que tu me remarquerais, que tu serais fier de moi. Je voulais te montrer de quoi j'étais capable, que tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir transgressé la promesse faite à tes frères en me donnant la vie._

 _Et quand enfin j'ai ramené l'Éclair Primitif, lorsqu'enfin j'ai été lavé de tout soupçon de vol, j'ai enfin pu te parler. J'avais douze ans Père, et je te rencontrais pour la première fois. J'aurai voulu me mettre en colère, te demander où tu étais passé pendant toutes ces années... mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que dans le fond, tout ce que je voulais moi c'était te parler et que tu sois fier de moi. Tu me regardais avec incertitude, comme si tu hésitais, te demandant si le fait que je sois ton fils était une bonne chose ou non. Puis tu m'as dit que tu regrettais que je sois venu au monde, que tu m'avais condamné à une vie dangereuse faite de quêtes, de monstres et de batailles. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant ? Non, bien sûr que non. Putain, j'avais douze ans, je rencontrais enfin mon père et celui-ci m'annonçait clairement qu'il regrettait de m'avoir donné la vie ! Pas sûr qu'avec ça tu rempotes le prix du Super-Papa de l'année... Mais à présent, je ne t'en veux plus pour ces paroles qui m'avaient tant blessées, car maintenant, après tous les combats que j'ai mené, après tous ces affrontements, je comprends enfin tes paroles._

 _Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être ton fils, tu sais. À cause de ma puissance, j'attire encore plus de monstre que les autres demi-dieux. Même à la Colonie, c'est difficile d'être à ma place, seul dans mon bungalow comme l'enfant interdit que je suis. Comme je suis le fils d'un des Trois Grands, les autres sang-mêlés ne cessent de s'appuyer sur moi. Ils ont tous l'air de penser qu'en tant que fils de Poséidon, je dois être plus fort, plus brave, plus courageux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Je n'ai pas le droit de douter, pas le droit à l'erreur. C'est si dur de voir cette lueur de reproche dans les yeux de ceux qui ont perdu des êtres chers lors de la guerre contre Chronos. Peu importe le temps qui passe, je sais que jamais je ne pourrai me libérer de la culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu tous les sauver. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi Père ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois l'enfant de la Grande Prophétie ? Crois-tu qu'un adolescent de seize ans soit censé mener une armée composée de Chasseresse, de centaures complètement cinglés, de satyres, de nymphes et d'adolescents demi-dieux ? Comment crois-tu que je me sentais en les menant au combat face à l'armée de Cronos en sachant que nous étions en totale infériorité numérique ? Comment crois-tu que je me sentais lorsque je les ai regardé dans les yeux, tout en sachant que la plupart d'entre eux allaient mourir, en sachant que je les menais à la mort ?En sachant cela, comment crois-tu que je me sentais en voyant malgré tout cette lueur de confiance qui brillait dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils m'écoutaient donner les derniers ordres avant l'assaut? Cette confiance qu'ils n'auraient pas du placer en moi. J'ai seize ans et j'ai vu mes amis mourir, l'arme à la main. Devant leurs corps sans vie, je me suis posée une question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils morts, pourquoi nous battions nous ? Et la réponse s'est imposée à moi dans toute sa cruauté : pour rien. C'est faux, me diras-tu, et peut-être as-tu raison, d'une certaine façon. Nous nous sommes battus pour vous, les dieux de l'Olympe. Certes. Mais en réalité, je me dis quelquefois que la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons combattu Cronos c'est parce que vous êtes nos parents, vous les Olympiens. Nous serions-nous battus pour vous si nous n'avions pas eu de lien de parenté ? Je l'ignore. Mais cette question ne cesse de me hanter. Pourquoi faut-il que vos enfants meurent sans cesse pour vous? Après tout c'est vous les Dieux, pas nous! Nous, nous ne sommes que des mortels à la vie aussi brêve qu'éphémère! Depuis la création du monde vos enfants meurent pour vous. Ne sommes-nous donc que de vulgaires pions facilement remplaçables pour vous? De la vulgaire chaire à canon?_

 _Quand je me vois et que je regarde les autres sangs-mêlés, j'ai parfois presque honte. Avons-nous donc si peu de fierté, de dignité? Car au fond chacun d'entre nous est près à faire n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention de son parent divin et pour pouvoir, peut-être, obtenir une quelconque marque d'affection._

 _Tu dois me trouver bien insolent, bien ingrat, surtout après avoir refusé la proposition de Zeus de faire de moi un Dieu mais peu m'importe. Tout ce que je veux c'est exprimer enfin tout ce qui me pèse si lourdement sur le coeur et la conscience. De toute façon je le redis, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'envoyer cette lettre._

 _Parfois je me dis que tout serait plus simple si j'étais capable de t'en vouloir, de t'attribuer toutes les fautes et les erreurs, de décharger sur toi toutes mes frustrations et mes peines. Mais ce serait trop simple, n'est-ce pas? Car malgré tout ce que je viens d'écrire, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce serait me mentir à moi-même et je ne suis pas encore tombé si bas._

 _Je ne te déteste pas. Non, c'est même tout le contraire. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point j'ai été heureux de te voir le jour de mes quinze ans, c'était la première fois que mon père était présent le jour de mon anniversaire et ta présence a en réalité été le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire._

 _Ces dernières années j'ai compris que j'avais de l'importance à tes yeux mais que ta condition de Dieu ne te permettait pas de le montrer comme tu le souhaiterais. Je me considère même chanceux en fait, tu es bien plus présent et attentionné que la plupart des autres Olympiens avec leurs enfants. Je ne sais pas si tu mesures l'impact qu'on eut tes paroles sur moi lorsque tu m'as dit que j'étais ton enfant préféré. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, un parent n'est pas censé aimer davantage un de ses enfants. Mais je m'en fou puisque je suis ton préféré! Je dois sûrement faire un peu gamin en disant cela mais là aussi je m'en contrefou. On a beau être des demi-dieux et des guerriers, on n'en n'est pas moins des ados comme les autres. Enfin presque comme les autres. Tout ce qu'on demande c'est un peu d'attention. Franchement, tu crois que c'est normal que j'ai du attendre d'avoir seize ans pour que mon père me prenne dans ses bras? À cet âge la plupart des ados ne veulent plus de ce genre d'étreinte mais moi j'étais tellement heureux! J'ai enfin compris ce que c'est de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de son père, c'est ce qui avait toujours manqué au petit garçon que j'étais._

 _Je sais que j'ai pu me montrer très virulent et probablement terriblement insolent dans cette lettre mais maintenant que je vois tout cela couché sur le papier, je crois que je me sens mieux. En malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, je suis fier d'être ton fils. Je vais en profiter pour dire (ou plutôt écrire, mais bon je me comprends) une chose que je n'ai encore jamais dite : je t'aime Papa, au final tu as su être là pour moi dans les moments où j'avais terriblement besoin de toi, tu as même été jusqu'à abandonner ton palais sous-marin pour rejoindre l'Olympe parce que je te le demandais et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça._

 _J'espère juste que je n'aurais pas à attendre la prochaine guerre pour te revoir,_

 _Ton fils, Percy_

 **FIN**

J'espère vraiment que ce petit os vous a plu, merci pour votre lecture. Laissez-moi une review, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !

 **Au fil de ma plume**


End file.
